Fansgirls and Cybertronians
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Companion piece to Mr. Bay, we did ask nicely


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Summary: Companion piece to Mr. Bay, we did ask nicely

Fansgirls and Cybertronians

Humor

Strictly fluff

Chapter 1

Optimus and the others decided to stop, and take a well deserved recharge. Their problems with the movies might have been over, but after all Optimus didn't mean to kill the stubborn director. They went into their recharge cycles, and when they did, that's when they came out to play and prank their favorite Cybertronians.

"Come on, hurry!" ordered a little blonde haired girl.

Little girls came out of nowhere; they had somehow found the Cybertronians. They were in a massive field in the woods, the girls quickly got to work on their pranks giggling away.

The one little girl was ready to go into all out fangirl mode, when she saw Optimus Prime stretched out on the ground. The nearest girl leaned over, and slammed her hand over her mouth.

"No, I am going to remove my hand, do not screech." she hissed.

She shook her head furiously, that she would be good.

"Okay," she said.

The girls worked briskly, and then they went and hid to watch the fun. They figured this would break the ice, with the Cybertronians.

**(Several hours later)**

Megatron was the first to online; he stretched and started to get up. Starscream stared at his leader, leaned in to get a better look, and then rubbed to his optics.

"Master, why do you look like your brother?" Starscream asked.

"What?" Megatron demanded, as he went to his brother. "Wake up, you flamed brat, right now," he growled.

Optimus stretched, and mumbled something unintelligent at his brother.

"Explain yourself, right now I demand it!" Megatron roared, as he watched his younger brother roll over still grumbling.

Megatron stopped his rant, when he saw his brother. His face plates were made up with bright colors, and there was a bright red thing on Optimus nose plates. He had some multi colored wig thing on his helm, Megatron lips twitched slightly until he couldn't hold it in. He laughed so hard, Optimus glanced up at his brother like he had lost all his logic processors.

"What is wrong with you, why do you have my colors and flames?" Optimus demanded. "That is my trademark not yours!" Optimus shouted highly insulted.

Ironhide stomped over clearly annoyed, because he had been woke up. His cannons whirling to life, as he aimed at tree planning the kill the threatening tree.

However what came out of the cannons was not anything dangerous it was chocolate pudding. Ironhide stared wide optics, in total and utter confusion.

"What the slag?" he asked in shock.

He turned toward Optimus, and shot the chocolate goo all over his commander.

"Hey," Optimus grumbled.

"My cannons are filled with this goo infestation, you look like some rainbow bright clown, he looks like you, except scarier." Ironhide said, as Megatron snarled.

"Down boy," Optimus snarked.

They all looked around Ratchet was painted red and white, Starscream was painted white and green. Jazz was bright pink, but the twins they were a riot. Sideswipe was painted hot pink with big red lips on his aft, while his twin was painted hot pink with flower decals put on his armor.

"I guess they aren't to blame, they got it too," Ratchet replied, as they all heard giggling.

Optimus put his one metal finger to his lips, and they used their scanners finding the little human younglings hiding together.

"Gotcha!" Optimus exclaimed grabbing some of the little ones.

Ratchet got a few, just as the twins onlined to find their new designs.

"AHHHHH, MY PAINT!" Sunstreaker bellowed as the girls cackled at that.

Sunstreaker grumbled, he looked at his brother and didn't feel nearly as bad though.

"Optimus Prime, our hero!" the one little girl exclaimed.

"Yeah like that'll help ya," Jazz mumbled.

"We cried when Bay killed you off in the first movie, Jazz," the one little girl said.

"Yeah and in the second one Optimus got killed, but came back; but he killed off Arcee, Flare- up, and Chromia." an unnamed little girl said.

"Yeah, and Megs was killed in the first one, but the third one was really bad. He killed off Ironhide, Wheeljack and made Optimus look like a ragging murderer. Megatron wanted a truce, and he had Optimus kill him anyway. Sentinel I can see because he was a very evil mech, but not Megs he changed after."

"He is making another one," one of the girls said.

"Not now he ain't," chuckled Sunstreaker, as his brother hit him.

The girls looked at the Cybertronians, and they smiled.

"We pranked you guys good huh?" they asked.

"Yeah you did," Screamer mumbled.

"Now repaint us," Ratchet ordered as Optimus laughed.

"Okay," the girls said.

They sat there for the rest of the day, and next repainting them, and fixing Ironhide's cannons. The bots later learned the kids were orphans, from an orphanage that was run by someone who was not very nice. The Cybertronians decided to take the kids with them. They would be changing them into sparklings, and what little kid wouldn't want a Cybertronian for a parent?

Oooooooo

This was just a one shot fluff not sure if it came out, as good as it could have. I had redone this one several times hopefully you all like it.


End file.
